Quotations Of Brainy Smurf
Quotations of Brainy Smurf (also known as Quotations From Brainy Smurf) is a series of books, usually with this part in each book's main title, written by Brainy Smurf that usually contains bits of folk wisdom that comes from Brainy himself. Very few, if any, Smurfs actually read these books. Mainstream Smurfs Media While the books contain purported knowledge, at least once did Quotations Of Brainy Smurf actually save the Smurfs. In the episode "Archives of Evil," the evil sorcerer Nemesis -- who has caused havoc at the wizards' library and taken Papa Smurf and others prisoner -- begins siphoning the writings from spellbooks and other scholarly volumes to aid his plan to rule the world. When the other Smurfs go to rescue Papa and are subsequently taken prisoner, Brainy lets slip about Quotations Of Brainy Smurf. When Nemesis uses his ring to siphon the knowledge, he quickly realizes the books contain nonsensical ramblings, counteracting his plan and eventually spelling his defeat. In several episodes, Hefty Smurf has used two or more of these volumes as weights because he claims that they are heavier than his barbells. It is also known that Flighty Smurf has tried to read "The Quotations of Brainy Smurf," but due to his smurfy nature, has never succeeded. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath is a reader of Brainy's Quotations books and even has a copy that was translated into Psychelian (which was Empath's original native language) by Brainy himself. Clumsy, who turns out to be a secret book reader, wanted to have his own copy, but was never given one by Brainy under the assumption from his friend that Clumsy could never understand anything that Brainy would have written in the first place. However, after Clumsy reveals his true self of Brainy, he is finally given his own copy of Quotations to read. In later years, Brainy stopped writing the Quotations books and created books full of crossword puzzles. The Brainy of the Mirror Universe doesn't bother with writing any books featuring his quotes, given that with his control over magic he can make his fellow Smurfs listen to his words of wisdom whether they wanted to hear them or not. Brainy's daughter Sophia writes her own series of similar books called Sophia's Sayings. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the Quotations of Brainy Smurf book series is imported directly from the cartoon show. Seldom a Smurf dares to try reading them, mostly because they're "full of bullsmurf" as they like to say. This has led to a rumor that said literature is good if one needs to vomit. Normally Brainy considers his fellow Smurfs' rejection of the series as a lack of intellectual integrity. However, he tends to write his true anger and hurting down in his personal journal when alone in his studio. He is only reprieved by the knowledge that Clumsy enjoys his books, but he has trouble reading them, so is always happy to read them to him. At times, Moxette tries to read one of his Quotations books just to see what they contain; rarely has she found anything worth remembering. Remarkably, Brainy has taken notice of her disliking and, since she is often in his studio (usually uninvited) and also one of the more influential Smurfs, strives to make her an edition that she will promote on his behalf. Category:In-universe Smurf literature Category:Open to Community